why dont you do right
by Hannah Melto
Summary: Another party at kids. But Maka surprises everyone with a hidden talent including Soul. song fic, Soul X Maka. first fan fic so help with reviews if you have a moment.


First time fan fic writer.. lets have some fun. I wanted to write this as my first fan fic because I think it might be a bit easier on me considering its a song fanfic. Say what you will about it, cause its late and i cant sleep.. OK and I also have to admit part of it was inspired by a moment in the movie i wont saw what or where or anything...

Soul X Maka  
Anime: soul eater  
Song: why don't you do right (as sung by Jessica rabbit )

why don't you do right

Soul(pov)

It was another party that kid was hosting. Soul didn't really care for the reason, they were all the same, and he hated them all the same. He had found his normal place on the balcony, brooding waiting for it all to a sip of champagne he looked down at the pint strip suite he was weiring. Missing his more casual clothing as he fiddled with the red tie. He let out a sigh.  
"_Dammit were the hell is Maka?_"  
He turned his attention to the open doors leading to the ball room. His crimson eyes soon found his blond partner standing in a group of there close friends. She was weiring a simple dark green dress that barley passed over her knees and gently hugged her figure, her hair was pulled back into a clip showing her neck line. She was laughing at something Liz was saying. Did he ever love that smile.  
He quickly noticed his that he was smiling as well wall his eyes were running over the details of Maka's look tonight. feeling his cheeks quickly begin to heat up he jerked his head around back to look over the balcony. This was so not cool, getting all flustered over her like that. Its not like hes never seen her dressed up. I mean so what if the dress she was weiring tonight when perfectly with her beautiful mint green eyes.  
_"Dammit...maybe I.." _  
"WHAT!?!?!?!"  
His thougths were thrown of track as he heard Maka's loud objection to something, his head turned back around looking into the ballroom to see a flustered looking Maka, and Liz with one of the more deviant smiles he has ever seen.  
"this looks interesting."

Inside as he approached the bickering two, unnoticed, he could hear parts of the conversation.  
"There is no way! no way in hell!"  
"Oh come on Maka I know you can do it! I have been witness! Your really good!"  
"No! No! No! No! NO!"  
"Ease up its just a party, what if I get Soul to help?"  
Souls ears perked up as he quickened his pace.  
_"What the hell are they talking about?"_  
"That would make it an even bigger no!"  
"What, am I really that bad?" Soul said in a cool voice with that oh so trade mark smirk. " What are you to talking about anyway?"  
"well I was just asking Maka to si.." Maka quickly covered Liz's mouth.  
"To.. uhh sit down..because I look so tired." Maka stuttered nervously.  
"You don't look so tired to me?" Soul said his smirk growing.  
"well I am!!" Maka yelled bringing her fist down to shake at Soul, witch on her part was a big mistake, because they also left there position of covering Liz's mouth.  
"ng." finished Liz  
"wha?"  
" I asked Maka to sing." she said smiling.  
Maka looked like she was about to die, and bring Liz down with her. It took a moment for soul to process this information.  
_"Wait.. Maka .. sing.."_  
"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Soul burst out laughing. He couldn't hold it in. He knew that there was a penalty for laughing at maka, he felt it when he found out she wrote poetry, but this was just too good to pass up. In fact he might just push it a little seeing as his fate was already sealed.  
" I mean really, how do we even know that tiny tits here can even carry a tune!? ahahaha..." and here it comes.  
"Makaaaa... CHOP!" Maka brought down the white haired boy with the largest book she had ever pulled out of no were. Soul was now on the floor, praying that in some way, he looked cool.  
"Ugh what do you know Soul! Fine Liz! I would be happy to sing!" and with that she stomped off. Liz bent down to stair at the pile of flesh in the suite that was now soul.  
" Try not to get blood on our floor."  
"Ya thanks I'm fine." Soul said with great sarcasm. He rubbed the what should be missing chunk of his scull and looked off in the direction to witch maka had stomped off.  
"So you asked if I could help? cause' I'm not singing." soul said standing up brushing the dust and I guess blood of of his jacket in what he considered a cool way.  
"Oh so you herd that? No I was thinking something more along the lines of piano."  
"Really? What is she singing?"  
"Hehe you'll find out.. by the way, because I'm not telling you, you can just improve and join in when ever."  
"Yaya.." soul shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets, starting to head towards the piano.  
"Oh and soul..." Liz added. He looked back over to her. "Try to keep up." with that Liz smiled and turned away in the same direction as Maka. He watched her vanish with a questioned look on his face.  
_" What the... Is she for real? Like I can keep up with Maka. __Pff__. Get real."  
_................

Soul sat at the piano that was placed on a raised up platform near the bottom of a long elegant staircase. His head resting nonchalantly on his hand, waiting for his "Que" to start playing. The rest of the band gathered and Liz walked on stage to the mike.  
"OK as a special treat I was able to arrange a little entertainment for you all, you all know her well she is the lovely Miss Maka Albarn!"  
With that there was a steady applause. Soul saw in the audience some confused faces, as he would have guessed. I mean, Maka was the best in our class. The honor roll student. No one expected this not even Soul. As the lights lowered the room hushed and all attention was drawn to a spotlight placed at the top of the tall staircase. Maka had took her hair out of the clip and had flipped it into a slightly more alluring style. Not a noise was made, and then out of no were.  
_  
You had plenty money, 1922 _

The band started playing, Soul could not believe what he had just herd. As if an angle had just spoke. Well considering who was singing he wouldn't guess that was far from the truth.  
_  
You let other women make a fool of you  
_  
Maka began to elegantly walk down the staircase, Soul quickly broke his stair to see almost all of the men in the room with there jaw practically on the floor. A quick evaluation and soul realized that's were his jaw was currently as well.  
_  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
_  
Soul jumped out of his thoughts and remembered why he was siting at the piano in the first place.  
"_Oh crap!! I'm supposed to improve. Thank god its jazz" _he said as he began to thumb some random accompaniment to Maka's song. He tried his hardest to keep focus on the music. And it surprisingly wasn't getting harder, it was getting easier. He was really getting into it.  
_  
Get out of here and get me some money too  
_  
She had finished ascending from the stairs turned to start slowly walking around the "stage"(platform).  
_  
You're __sittin__' there and __wonderin__' what it's all about  
You ain't got no money, they will put you out  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too  
_  
Maka had begun to sort of flirt with some of the guys that had cultivated along the edge of the platform. Soul watched as she walked and saw a hole different girl in her. She wasn't the normal cute Maka he had always known and loved... In a partner kind of way (souls denial), but instead she was the woman, who was acting in his opinion, and the opinion of all the other guys, really sexy! He felt jealousy begin to build up in his stomach as he watched her work. He began to play louder.  
_  
If you had prepared twenty years ago  
You wouldn't be a-__wanderin__' from door to door  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too  
_  
by this point she had made her way to the other side of the closed piano. she leaned agents it slightly showing off the gentle curve of her body.  
_  
Get out of here and get me some money too  
_  
now she had hopped up right on the piano vary gracefully. she then swiftly turned and in moments was inches away from souls face.  
_  
Why don't you do right, like some other men_

she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her face. his fingers still jamming away but he didn't even need to look at them. He just stared right into Maka's eyes.

There was a pause, the music stopped waiting for Maka to keep going. But she held this pause good and long. Well long enough to return the smirk to her partner. With that she look as if she started to pucker her lips leaning in closer. Soul did the same as well. when he finally felt he was gonna receive the contact her heard something else.

_do?_

With that she slid back down off the piano slowly letting go of his tie. She still carried the note as she started to walk off the platform into what would be considered off stage. The band had started up again as she made her way. Soul found himself standing, He quickly snapped out of his dazed and started yet again to jam on the piano giving his best to give her a proper send off.

:: latter on the way back home ::

The rest of the party was real troublesome. If he didn't already have enough questions on his mind, and a desire to speak to Maka alone that was greater then ever before, he had to deal with the men now interested in Maka constantly asking her to dance. This meant he could no longer retreat back to his balcony. Blackstar was now yelling madly claiming how god like his voice was that he should be the next to sing, and considering Maka's performance all they could picture was black star in Maka's dress trying to be that kind of _woman._ And Liz kept sounding in with her little notes like,  
_" I saw you were a little latter than the band," _or _" I told you to try to keep up." _witch were sure as hell better than kids to bits,  
_" i saw that you couldn't keep your eyes off of maka."_  
"Rarg!!!!" Soul roared chasing the thoughts out of his head.  
"Uhh... Soul?" Maka said turning her face to soul with a concerned expression.  
_"Oh crap! That was out loud?"... _" Uhh sorry... so did you have fun?" Soul tried to change the subject.  
"Yep!" she smiled at him.  
He felt his heart pound against his chest. Dammit there was no middle ground with her, no mater how she looked he could never keep his eyes off her.  
" Thanks soul"  
He snapped out of his thoughts.  
"Uh.. For what?"  
"For playing the piano for me."  
His face still flushed but his heart and mind seemed to calm down. He returned her smile.  
"Thanks for singing for me."  
Maka went bright red. " I wasn't signing for you!! I was because Liz asked me to!"  
Soul through on a devilish smirk. His turn now to make her blush. " Then what was that bit with you on the piano?"  
Maka's blushed deepened. " and you turned Liz down. You only sung because I thought you couldn't do it. I was the reason thus you sung for me."  
Maka was at a loss for words. She turned her head and tried to cover her blushed face. Soul just smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder bringing her in closer.  
" and besides, seeing you in that dress was a bonus, so were even." with that Maka shot up to look at Soul and was about to comment when Soul caught her lips. It was a gentle kiss. Simple, light, and quick. When he looked back down at Maka he was expecting to see her blushing a new shade of red. But to his surprise he found her smiling.  
"I knew it!"  
"wha?"  
" I knew it! you like me! your so predictable soul!"  
" what do you mean I'm predicia..." Soul was cut off by Maka's returning kiss. witch was a bit stronger than last. As soon as he snapped out of shock and began to return, she broke. Giggling.. "see?"  
Soul stood in aw. " grrr... that was a dirty trick!!"

THE END

hooray its like what now... 4 in the morning. oh well. hope you don't mind my grammatical errors, i do my best but i cant spell to save my life.


End file.
